


Is this supposed to shock me?

by magicsophicorn



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: And what was she, if not a queen to these people? Farmers and barmaids and soldiers and more. All of them living their meaningless lives, doing the same thing day after day. Yennefer had freed them, she thought, if only for the night. Tonight they were not bound by morals, by convention, or fear. They were lost in pleasure, unburdened from their pitiful troubles.(Or the one where Yennefer greets Tissaia with an orgy, not Geralt.)
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 40
Kudos: 310





	Is this supposed to shock me?

In the dim light of the evening, bodies undulated. Dozens of men and women, in pairs, threes, fours. The room was filled with a light smoke, the scents of incense, sweat and sex hanging heavy in the air. Yennefer watched from her position seated on the end of the bed, like a queen on her throne. And what was she, if not a queen to these people? Farmers and barmaids and soldiers and more. All of them living their meaningless lives, doing the same thing day after day. Yennefer had freed them, she thought, if only for the night. Tonight they were not bound by morals, by convention, or fear. They were lost in pleasure, unburdened from their pitiful troubles.

She did not look up when Tissaia entered the room, her attention focused instead on a pretty redhead girl in the throes of orgasm from the ministrations of the vicar’s wife.

“Is this supposed to shock me?”

Tissaia’s voice was clear and calm, and Yennefer knew exactly what she would see when she looked at her. The rectoress in her long muted gown, perfect hair, hands clasped in front of her, one eyebrow raised. She was entirely too predictable.

The red head slumped back against the cushions, entirely spent, and Yennefer finally turned her attention to her former mentor, who looked exactly as expected in a dark green dress with long sleeves and a high collar.

“You do give off somewhat of a prudish air, it must be said. I don’t think I’ve ever seen an inch of your skin that wasn’t your hands or face.”

Yennefer’s own dress was significantly more revealing. Black, of course, with a low cut front and an even lower cut back.

Tissaia walked towards her, not even glancing at the debauchery taking place to either side.

“Let these people go.”

“Why? They’re having fun aren’t they?”

Tissaia rolled her eyes and Yennefer stood as she reached the foot of the bed.

“Besides,” Yennefer said, smirking cruelly, “perhaps you should stay and watch for a while, who knows, you might learn a thing or two.”

For the briefest of moments it felt like all the air in the room turned ice cold, and Yennefer knew she had hit a nerve. Tissaia stepped up onto the raised platform that held the bed, bringing herself as close as she could get to Yennefer without the two of them touching.

“Oh my dear girl, the things I could teach _you_ about sex,” she whispered, and Yennefer swore she felt the air from the words on every single hair on her body.

She had put on this little show for her former teacher to try and rattle her, or at the very least make her feel uncomfortable, as Yennefer was determined to win the power struggle that she knew almost certainly only existed within her own mind. Yet somehow Tissaia had managed to gain the upper hand, as always. Not a day had passed since leaving Aretuza that she hadn’t thought about Tissaia. Sometimes with loathing, sometimes with gratitude, but always with lust.

Tissaia took a step back, her face still the picture of serenity except for that damned eyebrow raise, and it took all of Yennefer’s self-control not to grab her and kiss her.

“Why are you here?” She asked instead.

Rather than answering, Tissaia turned around and surveyed the room.

“Why are _they_ here?”

“Because I like to _watch_ ,” Yennefer said, drawing out the last word, still hoping to gain the upper hand somehow in whatever game this had turned into.

A hope that was immediately dashed when Tissaia turned to face her once more.

“I see. And you think that this makes you… what? Deviant? Perverted? A master in the art of sex and seduction? Hardly.”

“I think you’re all talk,” Yennefer growled, surging forward to grab Tissaia’s face and kiss her hard in an attempt to claw back some control of the situation.

She felt Tissaia smirk against her lips and knew that she had lost the game, had given her exactly what she expected.

She couldn’t bring herself to care though, not when Tissaia was kissing her back furiously. It almost felt more like a fight than a kiss, all teeth and tongue and battling for dominance.

Tissaia pushed her backwards, her legs collided with the bed and she fell onto it. Before she could start to right herself Tissaia was straddling her in a move that seemed highly improbably given the length of her dress.

“Do you even know how to use magic in sex for anything other than making old men hard?”

Yennefer thought the room full of people around them should be evidence enough that she did.

“I would tell you to release them, but I presume you also like to be _watched_ ,” Tissaia drawled, as if reading her mind.

She did like to be watched, even more so than watching. But hearing Tissaia say it in her low seductive voice somehow made it even more arousing still.

Tissaia closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Yennefer found herself enraptured by the curve of her neck. She longed to see more of her skin. After whispering some words in Elder that Yennefer didn’t recognise, Tissaia lowered her gaze to meet hers once more. The smile playing across her lips was wicked and sinful in a way Yennefer had never imagined possible. A tiny flicker of fear ignited in her belly, but was immediately snuffed out by a tidal wave of lust.

With a wave of Tissaia’s hand, Yennefer’s dress melted like hot wax and disappeared. She opened her mouth to protest that she had quite liked that dress, but the only sound that came out was a soft moan, as Tissaia leaned down and brushed her lips over Yennefer’s nipple.

Tissaia was far gentler than she had expected after that kiss, her fingertips and tongue exploring Yennefer’s body almost reverentially. It was nothing like any of her previous lovers. It made something inside her tighten but she refused to analyse the emotions she was feeling, instead focusing on the sensations of her body.

As Tissaia’s mouth travelled down her abdomen every inch of her skin began to burn. It was almost unbearable, and Yennefer could hardly tell if what she was feeling was pleasure or pain.

Just when she thought she couldn’t stand it anymore, Tissaia stopped. There was a moment where everything was still, like the calm before a storm, and Yennefer met Tissaia’s eyes, feeling something indescribable. Then Tissaia’s tongue found her clit and Yennefer felt her consciousness explode.

She was nowhere and everywhere, she was in her body and not, she was everyone and no one.

It took a supreme effort to reconnect her mind with her body, and even when she did she could feel that something was different.

She felt rough hands kneading her breasts, even though Tissaia’s own delicate fingers were pressing into her thighs, holding them apart. She tasted the tang of a lover’s juices on her lips, though she had not yet had the pleasure of tasting Tissaia.

Closing her eyes, Yennefer allowed her consciousness to drift. Opening them once more she found herself tongue deep in the vicar’s wife, a lock of red hair falling in front of her face. Closing and opening her eyes again she was now close to the edge of bliss as a sturdy soldier squeezed and stroked the base of her cock.

With a gasp Yennefer willed herself back into her own body. She could still feel all of those sensations, and even more, as every person in the room continued to submit to their deepest passions.

She met Tissaia’s eyes and could see the smirk within them even though her mouth and tongue never relented in their exploration of Yennefer’s folds.

She wanted to say something, anything, but the sensations thrumming through her body and mind from a room full of pleasure were too overwhelming.

Tissaia slipped two fingers inside of her and Yennefer focussed on bringing the sensations of her own body to the forefront. She had wanted this for far too long to spend it in someone else’s body.

Tissaia grazed her teeth over her clit then sucked it into her mouth. Yennefer grasped the bed sheets tightly, trying desperately not to let herself go over the edge.

 _“Come for me, Yennefer,”_ Tissaia demanded in her head.

She had never been very good at refusing Tissaia, as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise.

Allowing her mind to connect to every sensation in the room, but remaining in her own body, Yennefer let go.

She cried out as her orgasm blossomed within her, spreading through every inch of her mind and body. She was dimly aware of dozens of voices crying out in unison, their pleasure all joining with hers and cascading throughout the room.

Panting hard, she felt her connection to the others fade. When she finally felt able to raise her head, Tissaia was already standing at the foot of the bed, looking as perfectly made up as the moment she had entered the room, and not at all like she had just magically fucked a former student senseless.

“Magic has many uses my dear. From the obvious,” Tissaia nodded her head towards the room full of people, “to the subtle.”

She turned and began walking towards the door.

“Such a shame you left the brotherhood before I had a chance to teach you these things.”

Yennefer flopped her head back down onto the bed, in no mood or frame of mind to be able to respond intelligibly.

Fucking Tissaia. The woman was infuriating. But incredible. She always managed to get the upper hand, no matter what.

With a groan Yennefer covered her face with her hand and said the safe word which would break the spell she had placed on the villagers.

She heard gasps, and frantic scrabbles for clothes, before rapid footsteps leaving the room. She didn’t care.

They would go home, return to their mundane lives, and by morning they would have forgotten the evening’s pleasures. That was part of the spell.

Yennefer almost envied them.

After all, how was she ever supposed to enjoy sex with anyone else again after _that_?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure i'm going to hell for this one.
> 
> If you have any prompts for these two please do send them my way here or on tumblr. :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
